Devices are known for use by surgeons to position bone fragments in place or to reduce a fracture, which are essential in organizing bone fragments. Devices are shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,254,119; 5,250,048; 5,100,408; 4,901,711; 4,703,751; 4,421,112; and 4,037,592. Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,967 discloses staple means for tying bone fragments together to permit the bone to mend properly. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,301,500 and 5,139,498.
It is also recognized in the art that particular problems are associated with fractures of the wrist commonly referred to as distal radius fractures. One publication describing the reduction and treatment of distal radius fractures is Hand Clinics: External Fixation, Editor Richard A. Berger, Volume 9, Number 4, November, 1993, at page 587 and following. The latter publication describes various devices and means of repairing and fixation of distal radius fractures. In this publication, the use of K-wires for holding bone fragments in place is also described. All of the devices disclosed, however, are complex in nature and accordingly are expensive. There is a need, therefore, for a simple device and method for repairing bone fractures, particularly fractures of the wrist.